Attempts for detection of advertisements or commercials in broadcasted media are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,295, discloses a method and apparatus for controlling an MPEG video media recording device to automatically identify and selectively skip segments of a video signal, such as commercial advertisements, during a recording session. One drawback of this method is that no solution for detecting advertisements in live broadcasted media, (in real-time) is suggested. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,355, which describes a system and method for substituting one advertisement segment with a second advertisement segment in order to increase potential revenues generated for advertisement spots in radio broadcasting. According to this method, an insertion and encoder system monitors broadcasts from a first broadcasting system to determine the presence of segments that can be substituted in a second broadcast. However, this method does not provide a solution for a user who wishes to avoid advertisements substantially entirely, since it discloses a system and method for replacing one advertisement with another.
There is therefore a need for a system and method that enable continuous detection and monitoring of presence of advertisements in broadcasted media, in real-time, which allow the user of the live broadcasted media to avoid listening to or watching advertisements.